Snowboard bindings are attached to snowboards by screws and provide a structure to hold snowboard boots to the snowboard with a set of adjustable binding straps. The bindings also support heel supports to hold the heel of the snowboard boots firmly to the snowboard. There is a possibility that snowboards can be stolen at ski lodges when the rider comes in for a break from snowboarding and temporarily stands the snowboard outside of the lodge against a ski bar.